


Time Goes On

by onesillygoose



Series: Nothing We Can't Handle [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, On Hiatus, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place three years after Nothing We Can't Handle. Sam and Dean's lives carry on in the usual way, but it's not conducive for a relationship. Especially one as unusual as theirs. Can they make things work between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, it's been two months since I posted the last chapter of Nothing We Can't Handle. I had quite a few requests for a sequel, so here you go. I was on vacation recently and had some down time to get this started and I'm so excited to be posting again! I missed you all!
> 
> I'd like to give warning now, though, that this story's chapters will be posted at a much slower rate. I will not be putting out chapters everyday. I can't even guarantee a new chapter every week as I am also working on another long series with many chapters. (If you like Batman then be on the lookout. I'll have chapter 1 out soon.)
> 
> My second warning is that this story will be much darker than the last. It will be far less upbeat and much more anger/angst influenced. I have the final chapter already done and it's very upsetting, so just be warned. I hope you'll all continue to read and stick with me through this one in its entirety.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been three years since Sam and Dean decided to become an "item." Things were good for a long time between the two. And then they weren’t so good. And now it seems to have become a pretty steady pattern. Good, and then not so good. They deal with it, though, because they love each other. Dean deals with Sam’s incessant bitching about everything under the sun, and Sam deals with Dean ignoring him and lusting after baked goods and the occasional big busted woman. It’s their life, and Sam doesn’t really have much of a choice.

They’ve been living at Bobby’s for the past three months. It’s Sam’s last semester of high school and their father agreed to make Sioux Falls their temporary home base in order to let Sam to focus on his grades and finish out his senior year. Sam knows John didn’t actually agree to it because of his concern for Sam’s GPA, but more so because he wouldn’t have to hear Sam’s constant complaints if he complied with Sam's wishes.

Sam is grateful, and while he'd rather have a real home that is theirs, Bobby is family and has done more for Sam than he could every repay.

Sam’s currently getting out of the shower, while Bobby's downstairs preparing dinner tonight. He has a paper due tomorrow that he still needs to start on. It’s not his fault, though. He’s been worrying nonstop the past three weeks about Dean, so it’s made it nearly impossible to focus on anything.

John had landed a case a few weeks back. A shape shifter somewhere outside of Memphis. Dean had begged his father to let him stay behind. It’d been weeks since the two younger hunters had had any alone time together and they'd hoped to seize the opportunity while their dad was away, but their father insisted. Dean still called as often as he could, but it didn’t make Sam feel any less on edge. It made him nervous when he couldn't be beside Dean on a hunt. And the last time he’d heard from Dean was nearly four days ago.

Sam is pulled from his worrying thoughts when he notices that the bedroom door is wide open. He’s almost certain he closed it before getting in the shower. He shuts it and locks it, inspecting the knob and then he’s being spun around and pushed up against it, Dean’s lips on his neck and his hands ripping off Sam’s towel to get at his cock.

“Dean,” Sam moans as his damp arms wrap around his brother.

He’s so happy to be back in his brother’s arms that at first he doesn’t even notice the stench of cheap perfume. But Dean’s pressed up against him and now Sam can’t smell anything but it's nauseating, fake floral aroma.

“Dean,” he groans this time, hands pushing at his big brother’s shoulders. “Dean.” He says again, more firmly this time.

Dean takes a step back to give his little brother a dirty look.

“What, Sam? It’s been three weeks since I left, dude. Can I please just have a moment? I just wanna be inside you right now, so can we speed this along before Bobby comes to check on us?”

And right at that moment there’s a knock on the door.

“Great,” Dean grumbles under his breath. “Yeah?”

“You boys come on downstairs. I got dinner ready and I ain’t fixin’ to wait all day for you idjits.”

Dean gives Sam a pleading look, hoping he'll save the moment and come up with some type of excuse. Sam simply crosses his arms and glares.

Dean sighs in aggravation. 

“Alright, we’ll be down in a minute.” Dean calls back.

Dean stares at his brother. Sam is so beautiful as he stands bare in front of him. God, he missed Sam's body.

The years have been good to Sam. His skin staying soft, but taking on a more golden hue to it like Dean’s. He has plenty of scars, and Dean thinks it's fucking hot. He's seen Sam in action and the scars are just a reminder of what his brother can do. He’s developed quite a bit of muscle that shows easily now, but he’s still lankier than Dean, and nearly as tall. Dean has maybe an inch and a half on him now, but he knows it’s just a matter of time.

“Where’s dad?” Sam asks bitterly.

“About four hundred miles behind me. I left last night. He left at the ass crack of dawn.”

Sam nods, but his face tells Dean has more to say.

“What, Sam? Out with it already. How are you pissed off at me already?”

“I can smell her on you, Dean.”

A lump rises in Dean’s throat and he tries to swallow around it.

“Sammy, it wasn’t like that. I was with dad and-“

“It’s never like anything, Dean. But every time you go out on a hunt with dad, you come back smelling like some tramp. Have you even showered since you slept with her?”

Dean’s stomach drops a little bit. He watches as Sam goes to pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and picks his towel up off the floor.

“Well, no, but I was-,” He doesn’t get to finish as Sam’s wet towel lands on his head, making him fall silent.

“Just go take a shower, Dean. I have nothing else to say to you.”

Sam walks out of the bedroom without another word. Dean sighs. Sam isn’t wrong to be angry with him. It’s just complicated. He has to keep up the front of the playboy around their father. And while the girls he sleeps with are very pretty, they’re not his incredible little brother.

Dean knows he’s technically being unfaithful, and that it shouldn’t matter if their father were to think he was some kind of freak because he wasn't out with girls every night, but he just can’t risk their dad finding out. He'll play the part if it means he can protect Sam. Dean knows that John would lock him up in the panic room, take Sammy, and be a thousand miles away before Dean could even figure out how to get out if he were to discover their secret. Dean won’t survive without Sam. He knows that much from experience.

He showers quickly, his stomach rumbling too intensely for him to really clean himself the way he should. When he walks into the kitchen he finds Sam and Bobby waiting for him. They finally begin to eat once Dean sits down.

It’s silent for a moment as they all shovel spaghetti into their mouths.

“So, Sam, you happy to have your brother home?”

Sam shrugs, “I guess. Doesn’t matter to me one way or another. Just glad he’s not dead.”

Dean’s heart sinks at that, but he tries to hide the hurt. He sees Bobby give Sam a confused look.

“What are you talkin’ about, boy? You've been bitchin’ the past four days about how he hadn’t called you. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you’ve hardly been able to sit still since he left.”

Dean’s gaze shoots to Sam’s face and he can’t help but feel a little excited at the information. Bobby’s words are confirmed to be true when Sam’s face begins to flare bright red.

“I wasn’t… whatever.” Sam mumbles under his breath.

Dean gives him a smirk and Sam looks away and begins piling spaghetti into his mouth again.

Sam finishes his food quickly before heading upstairs to do his homework. Dean helps Bobby with the dishes.

“How far behind was your dad?”

“About half a day. Should be here real late.” Dean says, half focused on drying a plate as he tries to think of a way to smooth things over with Sam.

“He was really worried about you, you know.”

Dean freezes and turns to look at Bobby. The elder hunter just continues to wash the glass he was scrubbing before handing it to Dean and continuing.

“He worries about you every time. Ever since he was little. Still paces the halls and everything when he can't sleep because he's too busy worryin' about ya. When you still didn’t call him this afternoon I thought he was gonna go after you.”

Dean smiles at that.

“This is our life. Sam knows that's just how it is. He won’t be mad long. But you owe him an apology, boy. I don’t care what kept you from callin’ these past few days. I’m used to not hearing from ya, but Sam expects it. You had him practically climbing up the walls most afternoons. He loves you, Dean. More than anything in this world. Sometimes I don’t even think I can fathom how much he cares. It's a little overwhelming. Don’t ever take that for granted. No one’ll ever love you like family."

_You got that right_ , Dean says in the privacy of his own head.

"Anyway, my point is that when you make a promise to that boy, you better damn well keep it. Understand?"

Dean gives him a soft smile.

"Yes, Sir."

They finish the dishes and have a few beers each, Dean divulging Bobby with the details of their fairly simple hunt. They each have a slice of cherry pie and ice cream and then Bobby wishes him goodnight and goes to bed.

Dean slowly makes his way up the stairs and knocks on the partially open door before entering the room he and his brother still share. Bobby was kind enough to buy them another twin sized bed, which both boys were very grateful for. And they both got to stay together still in the same room.

“Sam?” Dean calls hesitantly.

Sam is laying on his back on the bed, his nose buried in his history book. Dean knows he isn’t reading, but he’s refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean sighs and sits on the edge of Sam’s bed, not close enough to touch Sam, though. He knows it’ll just piss him off further.

“Sammy, I’m sorry. What I did…it was sleazy and wrong, and god, I’m so sorry, kiddo.”

Sam drops the book into his lap and turns his head away from Dean, but at least he’s not pretending to study anymore.

“You think you could not call me ‘kiddo’ anymore since I’ll be eighteen in seven weeks.”

Dean responds by ruffling Sam’s hair. Sam bats his hand away and turns to glare at Dean, finally looking at his older brother’s face. Dean is giving him a goofy smile and Sam sighs and shakes his head. He really is glad that Dean is home and safe.

“I’m sorry, too, Dean. I wasn’t even really mad at you. I don't like that you're sleeping with other people, but I know how dad gets. And I’m sure that was the only thing you could do. I’m just so mad at him. I'm mad that he made you go even after you’d begged him to stay. I’m mad that I have to split my time doing calculus and helping Bobby translate all those spells from Latin to English. I’m mad that this is our life! I don’t want this forever, Dean. I can’t _do this_ forever! This isn’t what I want.”

Dean’s used to hearing this from Sam. He’s been on and on about getting out of the family business ever since he talked to one of his teachers about a book report or something a few years back. But Dean knows Sam, and he knows he’d never leave.

“I know, Sammy. I know just how hard it’s been for you. At least I got a few years of a normal life before being thrust into this shit. I wish so hard that you never had to go through what I did. But we’re all we’ve got, man.”

He watches the way Sam’s face falls and his shoulders slump, and it breaks Dean’s heart.

“Listen, I know you’re on spring break next week. I don’t think dad’s got anything lined up for us yet, so maybe I can talk him into letting me stay here with you. See if Bobby can step in as backup. And we can spend the whole week doing whatever you wanna do. I promise. Besides, I’m pretty sure I owe you a few blow jobs since I was gone for so long.”

He gives Sam his best seductive look and he can practically see the way it makes his little brother shudder and his mouth water. Sam sits up on his knees and makes his way over to Dean. Their lips are just a fraction away from each other when an overly aggressive fist bangs on the door.

“Lights out, boys.” Bobby calls to them through the sturdy wood.

Dean practically growls and flies off the bed, making his way to the bathroom and slamming the door. Sam sighs. He knew from the beginning that this was never going to be easy, but who would’ve thought it’d be this hard to just have a little bit of alone time between him and his big brother.

Sometimes Sam wonders just how much Bobby knows. He’s much more attentive and observant than the father, who spends most of his time when he's at home in a drunken stupor. But Bobby knows them even better than their father does. He's been around them more. It doesn’t seem so odd that Bobby might just know (if only subconsciously) what exactly is going on between him and Dean.

Sam doesn’t know what they’ll do if Bobby ever does find out. Would they tell him the truth? Would he even ask? Would he tell their father? And what measures would he take to put an end to things if he does find out? Would they take him away? Would they take Dean away? Would they hurt him? Sam isn’t sure he could survive without his brother. Maybe they could run away. But how long until their problems would catch up with them again?

Dean is silent and radiating anger when he exits the bathroom. He crawls into his own bed, shuts off the light, and turns his back to Sam with a huff. He’s frustrated. Sam gets it. Really. But there’s nothing they can do. It sucks. He wants his brother to hold him and tell him it will be okay, but they both would know that it’s a lie. They can’t carry on like this for much longer, or one of them might actually explode.


End file.
